A Tyrannical Saiyan in Elmore!
by Pokemon Freak 100
Summary: Hey guys! This is a remake of one of my previous stories Gumball's New Enemy! Dragon Ball Z style!. This time, Chance is a saiyan like Lex and is trying to take over Elmore! Can Gumball and his family stop Chance's brutal wrath? Or is their world doomed? Find out in this action packed fanfic! CONTAINS BLEEDING AND PROFANE LANGUAGE!
1. The Legendary Saiyan's Arrival!

**WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS MINOR BLEEDING AND PROFANE LANGUAGE!**

 **Hey guys, this is Pokemon Freak 100 here! This fanfic is a remake of Gumball's New Enemy! Dragon Ball Z style!. There will also be some parts rewritten as well. Just like that story, my OC Chance will be appearing, but this time as a saiyan like Broly and Gumball and the rest of his family will have the same powers that they had as well. He was defeated by his good twin brother Lex (another OC of mine) along with his family and was blown into outer space. And thanks to a star exploding and becoming a void leading to a new world, he is now in Gumball's world! How will the Watterson family and the rest of Elmore face this new foe that's about to appear? Find out in the first chapter where it all begins!**

Outer space, an infinite place with endless mystery. From new planets to possible extraterrestrial beings waiting to be discovered. Some can be good, but some can also be determined to destroy all of mankind.

"Take it to the face like a man, Lex!" the evil Legendary Super Saiyan Chance shouted as he pounded Lex's bleeding and bruised face as he laughed like a psychopath. He then kneed Lex in the face, causing more blood to leak out from his nose and mouth. Chance then threw his Super Saiyan twin brother to the ground. He then levitated into the air extending his hand and preparing a giant green ball of destructive energy. He had alredy killed the rest of the family.

"Farewell my weak pathetic saiyan brother! Mwahahahahahahaha!" laughed Chance as he threw the giant green ball of energy down onto Lex. He laughed even harder and more like a maniac as his giant energy ball sank into the ground, crushing his twin brother and disintegrating into nothingness.

This is what was going on in Chance's head as he floated through the outer space of the new world while he was unconscious. About two hours later, Chance began drifting into a solar system that had happened to be nearby. This was the solar system of the planet that contained Gumball and his home Elmore!

Off into the distance, there were two astronauts in a space shuttle observing and collecting data from drones on one of the planets. One of the astronauts then noticed a tall and skinny but still muscular young adult male floating in the distance. This was Chance!

 **I decided to put in astronauts and a space station into this fic to make it fit in with the outer space part.**

"Hey Bill, what's that thing floating towards us?" asked one of the astronauts pointing to the unconscious saiyan.

"I don't know Tony. I've heard tons of weird stories about extraterrestrial beings as a child, but I have never heard of beings looking like this...whatever it is." the other astronaut replied.

"Let's take it to the space station and see if we can get some information from it!" said astronaut Bill. Tony liked his idea and decided to go along with it.

"Yes! I'll notify the commander immediately!" astronaut Tony replied while taking out his communicator.

Meanwhile in the outskirts of Elmore...

A space station began to pick up a call signal from the astronaut in space.

"Commander! We're getting a call from the astronauts!" said a computer employee. The commander walked to his computer and picked up his communicator device while looking concerned.

"Come in astronauts! Come in!" replied the commander.

"We've appeared to have some sort of extraterrestrial being sir!" the astronaut explained. This shocked the entire room.

"I see. Bring it back to the station! We must get it to the lab immediately!" the commander replied.

"Right away sir! We're heading back now!" said astronaut Tony as he began to help Bill with Chance.

"Thank you brave astronauts!" said the commander with a proud grin. The whole room then began to applaud.

Meanwhile in outer space...

As the astronauts led Chance into their space shuttle, Chance slightly awoke from his unconsciousness, but passed out again due to his injuries being so severe. The astronauts then strapped Chance to a third chair that they had.

"Buckle up buddy! We're going for a ride!" said astronaut Bill to the unconscious saiyan.

The shuttle then blasted off into the deeper parts of the solar system, on it's way back to Earth.

Meanwhile in Elmore Junior High...

It was lunch time for the students. Gumball and Darwin walked into the cafeteria to get their lunch until the school bullies Tina and Jamie confronted them.

"Hey you wimpy Wattersons! Give us your lunch money or I'll stomp you into the ground!" shouted Tina as she roared afterwards.

"Yeah and I'll let you have a pleasant conversation with my fists afterwards!" added Jamie as she jammed her fist into the palm of her other hand.

"Um, that's not gonna happen!" said Gumball with a drip of sweat running down his head.

"Uh, yeah! We're not going to let you two push us around!" added Darwin with the same reaction.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" shouted Jamie in anger. Tina then let out an even more ferocious roar than before. Gumball and Darwin began to sweat like dogs on a hot summer day. Jamie then swiftly ran uo to Gumball and just when her fist was inches away from his face...

*whistle blows*

The school coach then walked up to the group of students.

"Jamie, I'm surprised at you. What did I tell you about picking fights with other students? Apologize to Gumball and Darwin this instant. Same goes to you Tina." The coach said as she glared upon them.

"*sigh* I'm sorry coach. It won't happen again. Sorry Gumball and Darwin." replied Jamie with her head down.

"Sorry about that." added Tina with a look of regret.

Later on that evening, even though the bullying problem seemed to be solved, Gumball and Darwin were still upset about what had happened. They were at the table eating dinner when their mother Nicole Watterson noticed their facial expressions not being the same as usual.

"Gumball and Darwin what seems to be the problem? You two barely touched your food." Nicole said as she looked concerned for her son and adopted son.

"It's Tina and Jamie again isn't it?" asked Anais with a not surprised look on her face.

"We just don't know how to properly stand our ground against them. Anyone of them will pumble us in a fight." replied Gumball still upset. He and Darwin then explained the whole story to their family.

"It's because you exposed your fear, sweetheart. You know, there was a reason why I took martial arts as a kid. It may not have been for the same reason, but it's sure something to have. You kids may not have noticed, but I have a special technique called Kaioken. It's a special technique learned from hard training. It can give you incredible power, but it will leave a huge strain on your body. I'll show you kids after dinner." explained Nicole while the kids were impressed about what they were hearing. After dinner, she then led Gumball, Darwin, and Anais outside and showed them her amazing abilities. The kids watched in shock and awe at her amazing strength and agility.

"Over the weekend, I'll show you kids how to fly and use Instant Transmission. That's the teleporting you saw me doing." explained Nicole exhausted from all of the energy she had to use.

Gumball, Darwin, and Anais went back into the house and to bed still amazed at their mother's powers.

Meanwhile, the space shuttle had finally landed at the space station. The astronauts along with a few other scientists led the still unconscious Chance out of the ship and into a bed similar to an ambulance bed and escorted him into the station. They then began leading Chance into a top secret labratory where strange things such as alien plants and other extraterrestrial stuff are studied. While Chance was being escorted, he awoke again from his unconsciousness, but once again, passed out. When they got there, the astronauts left the room and the scientists began to examine Chance.

"Hmm. It looks as if he was severely beaten and badly injured by an extremely powerful beings. Could he be from a planet of super powered aliens? Or could he be...from a different world from ours? Let's put him in our restoring machine and see if we can get any answers from him!" said the leading scientist. But however, they had no idea about what terrible monster they were about to unleash! This was the tyrannical psychopathic Legendary Super Saiyan Chance! The scientists then placed a bunch of wires around Chance's entire body and led him into a machine with green liquid. This is the restoring machine that will fully restore this cold hearted monster.

The next day, when Nicole came back home from work, she trained Gumball, Darwin, and Anais on how to fly, use instant transmission, and fire energy blasts.

"Wow! I already feel MUCH stronger than before!" said Gumball excited with his new found power.

"Yeah! Me too!" added Darwin waving his arms in the air happily.

"This is amazing!" said Anais.

"Thanks mom!" the three children said with happy expressions on their faces.

"No problem kids! Now remember, you must be responsible and careful on how you use your powers. As my sensei told me "With great power, comes great responsibility." Nicole spoke in the exact tone of her sensei.

"We will! We promise!" replied the kids still excited about their new powers.

"Alright then! Have fun with your new powers!" Nicole spoke in a joyful tone. She was happy that she taught her kids some neat abilities and something they could use in defense.

Meanwhile back at the space station lab...

Chance was only moments away from being fully recovered!

"I believe he's almost done! I have so many questions to ask!" the scientist said jumping up and down in excitement. It won't be long before he realizes the big mistake he had made.

A few minutes later...

BLUUUUR! BLUUUUR! BLUUUUR!

The alarm sounded and the liquid began to bubble up as Chance was at last fully recovered.

"At last! The being has been restored!" shouted the scientist in joy.

Chance opened his eyes and the glass began to crack and soon shattered into millions of tiny particles due to Chance's amazing power. He then stepped out and began to look around, wondering where he was and how he got here. He then remembered what he had seen through his passing out moments. The saiyan then began to stretch and crack his neck.

"It's been a little while since I've felt like this. Could I have been...fully restored?" Chance asked with an evil smirk on his face.

 **While Gumball and Darwin are learning about their new found powers, a huge threat has just arrived on their home planet! And even worse, this is the killer of billions of innocent lives! How will Gumball and everyone in Elmore survive Chance's wrath? Are they doomed? Can they defeat Chance just like Lex did? Find out more as this story goes on!**


	2. Awakening New Power!

**Hey guys, sorry I'm a little late. School has been keeping me busy lately, but here's chapter 2!**

 **That evening, Chance was asked multiple questions by the scientist that restored him.**

"So what's your name? What are you? Where are you from? Are you from a different world?" the excited scientist asked away. People that talked way too much annoyed Chance a lot.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH FOUR EYED FREAK!" Chance shouted in anger and aggression.

"Okay, okay, sorry! Didn't mean to upset you there." replied the scientist with a nervous giggle.

"My name is Chance. I am the Legendary Super Saiyan from the planet Aobos, a planet of saiyans. I am an extremely powerful being. And where exactly am I?" Chance looked around still wondering where he was.

"Why, you're in the city of Elmore!" replied the scientist writing down Chance's replies on a clipboard.

"Elmore?" Chance asked in confusion and began to think.

" _I've never heard of a place called "Elmore" on any planet in my universe. Wait...a new world? Yes. Yes! YES! This can be my chance to rule a world of my own! These weird looking beings will bow down to the Legendary warrior Chance! And to top it off, no Lex or any other relatives around to save them! Hahahahaha!"_ Chance thought in joy and happiness with a huge evil grin on his face. This made the scientist a bit uncomfortable.

"Um, sir? Can you kinda make your face a bit less intimidating? I'm getting nervous." said the scientist beginning to sweat. Chance looked down at the scientist and glared evilly.

"Sure! I can fix faces! Hehehe!" Chance replied. He then grabbed the scientist by his lab coat collar.

"Whaaaa! Put me down you monster!" yelled the scientist flopping around like a fish out of water while trying to break free from Chance's strong and powerul grip, but Chance's grip was just too strong. Chance then pointed to the scientist and prepared a green energy blast the size of a dime from his index finger. All the scientist could do was watch in pure terror.

"Hope you like your new makeover." said Chance with an evil grin. He then blasted his energy laser, striking the scientist directly in the face, not only killing him, but causing an explosion powerful enough to destroy the entire lab! When the smoke cleared, a hole was made in the wall due to the explosion. Chance then threw down the lifeless scientist on the ground and began to head for the hole.

"Now it's time to have a look around and see what my future world to rule is really like! Ahhahahahaha!" laughed Chance as he flew out of the lab and into the sky.

The next day, Gumball, Darwin, and Anais began to train and get far stronger. They even made their own signature moves!

"Hey guys, check this out!" Gumball said while putting his wrists together with his hands sticking out.

"Kkkaameeeeeehaaaaameeeeeehhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" shouted Gumball as he fired a huge blue energy blast with his hands, obliterating a tree in the process.

"Wow! That's amazing!" said Darwin amazed.

"Yeah. I call it the Kamehameha!" replied Gumball while striking a pose.

"Now check this out! Special Beam Cannon! Fiiiirrrreeeeee!" shouted Darwin firing a powerful laser beam from his index and middle fingers, obliterating another tree in the process.

"Awesome! I call this the Destructo Disc!" shouted Anais forming an energy disc in her right hand and throwing it like a frisbee, exploding on impact and leaving nothing but a sliced stump in the ground.

"Woohoo!" said Darwin waving his arms in the air. But all of a sudden, his arms began to stretch out!

"Whoa! Dude your arms!" said Gumball shocked and amazed.

"Huh? Wow cool!" said Darwin returning his arms back to normal size.

"It seems that our training may have given us special abilities." said Anais scratching her chin.

"I've got super arms!" said Darwin accidentally throwing a punch and hitting Gumball in the face.

"Ow!" said Gumball in pain.

"Oh sorry man!" said Darwin putting both of his hands to Gumball. Another ability was then revealed. Darwin healed up Gumball's wound!

"Hey, I don't feel the pain anymore. Darwin, did you somehow heal me?" asked Gumball confused.

"I did feel some kind of energy flowing through my hands while they were facing you." replied Darwin.

"So Darwin can heal wounds and stretch his arms out. That's amazing!" said Anais impressed.

Darwin began to think " _Man this is cool! I may be the chosen one!"_ , but Anais somehow knew what he was thinking.

"I can hear you Darwin, don't get cocky." said Anais annoyed. She then realized that Darwin wasn't moving his lips while saying that. She then realized she had telepathic communication!

"This is cool! I have telepathic communication!" Anais said in excitement.

Darwin was creeped out about how she had managed to catch that, but was still amazed at his little sister's ability.

"I wonder what mine is. For some reason I feel like I have a special ability, but what is it?" said Gumball scratching his chin.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's awesome." replied Darwin.

"I bet. Now let's continue training!" said Gumball with a determined grin. The three kids then began to train again.

Meanwhile back inside their house...

Nicole was washing dishes while Richard was sleeping on the couch. All of a sudden, a news broadcast came up on TV.

"We interrupt your programming to bring you this message. This just in. The Elmore space station has had what appeared to be a tall and skinny muscular young adult man with incredible power and amazing abilites has taken the life of a scientist and has escaped! Our security cameras have captured an image of the lifeform here: *shows a picture of Chance with an evil grin*. We have recovered some notes stating that this being's name is Chance and is from a planet from another world. Chance is a race of aliens called "Saiyans"." spoke the news reporter. Just then, Richard snapped awake.

"Stay indoors. Keep your family safe. And if you spot Chance, do NOT try to capture him. We will bring you more information as it comes in." added the news reporter before the TV switches back to the previous channel.

" _Did I hear what I think I just heard? A Saiyan from another world here in Elmore? Oh no! The kids may find out the truth!"_ thought Richard with sweat dripping down his head. Nicole then headed to the door and called her kids inside.

"Kids, come inside! The news said that there's something dangerous going on in Elmore!" said Nicole worried that Chance might be nearby.

"Okay mom!" replied the kids walking inside. Gumball was still wondering what his special ability was.

Later on that evening...

Chance spent the day observing different parts of Elmore on either building tops or just levitating in the air. He then levitated down to the ground and began to think.

" _This is such a strange world! It seems that nearly everyone is a different being here. Could it be a cross dimensional world?_ " thought Chance to himself. Just then, police sirens began to echo all around the area Chance was in. The police cars then closed in on Chance with their lights flashing brightly and one giving two honks before police officers began to burst out of the cars and prepare their tasers.

"Put your hands in the air Saiyan Chance! It's time to pay for your crime!" shouted the donut police officer with his taser drawn and ready to fire.

"Heh...heh...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! A donut is a police officer along with other fast foods? Laughable! Hahahahaha!" replied Chance laughing hysterically. The police were at first confused, but then got the joke.

"You've got one more chance to surrender or we will open fire!" said the donut police officer with his finger on the trigger. The other officers prepared to fire their tasers as well.

"What are those things?" asked Chance rubbing his beard in wonder.

"Fire!" shouted the donut police officer pulling the trigger of his taser. All of the other police officers then fired their tasers as well. Every prong sprang at Chance and hit him head on, resulting in a huge electrical light explosion due to all of the voltage. When the smoke cleared, the officers were shocked at what they were witnessing. Chance was standing like a statue completely unharmed by the tasers. In fact, they didn't even phase him!

"Come now, is that it? I expected more from guardians of a world. But I guess I was overestimating too much. You guys are fast food for crying out loud!" said Chance dissappointed. He then sprang up like a spring and ran a certain distance. Then leaped into the air once again while flipping over and preparing a green energy blast from his hand.

"But since you've managed to give me quite a fun light show..." said Chance as he aimed his preparing blast at the army of police while in the air still doing his stunt. The police went from shocked to completely terrified.

"Here's my payment!" Chance finished as he fired his green blast towards the army of police, resulting in a huge explosion and every police officer obliterated.

Chance landed on the ground and cracked his neck.

"Nothing like a good stunt to perform while killing your opponents. Hahaha!" Chance laughed as he walked off into the night.

"Maybe I should look for more worthy opponents. Then I can really get things going! Mwahahahahaha!" laughed Chance as he continued walking.

For the rest of the weekend, Gumball, Darwin, and Anais trained just like today. On the next school day before the kids left, Nicole stopped them.

"Now kids, your powers are meant to be used wisely. Never use them to show off or anything unnecessary! As my sensei told me "With great power comes great responsibility"." explained Nicole in the voice of her past sensei.

"We promise!" responded the three children at the same time.

"Good! Now enjoy your day of school kids!" replied Nicole happily and waving goodbye. But little did Gumball know that he was going to find his special ability on that day. It started off as an average day until lunch time.

In the Elmore Junior High cafeteria...

"Oh look Jamie! It's the Wimpy Wattersons! Hahaha!" laughed Tina. Gumball, Darwin, and Anais began to get angry.

"Haha! What losers!" added Jamie. Gumball's energy began to quickly rise. He then took a deep breath and walked up to the two school bullies and said what was on his mind.

"You know Tina and Jamie, I think you two are just some freaky retarded creatures with no place on this planet! You're mistakes! No wonder you two have no friends! You're big...smelly...jeeeerrrrrrkkkkksssss!" shouted Gumball at the top of his lungs.

"Oooooohhhhhh!" the children around shouted as Gumball stepped back. Tina and Jamie were boiling with rage.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!" shouted Jamie preparing a punch. Tina let out a ferocious roar and charged at the three siblings. Jamie did the same charging up her hardest punch yet. The kids thought this was a time to use their powers, but Tina and Jamie weren't really worthy opponents.

"Hrrraaaaaaahhhhhh!" shouted Gumball, Darwin, and Anais as they powered up to their max. Anais and Darwin had white auras flowing around them while Gumball had golden spiked up hair with a gold aura surrounding him. The students and staff were extremely shocked at seeing this. Tina and Jamie stopped dead in their tracks and were completely terrified by the now powerful Wattersons. Darwin looked around and began to feel uncomfortable.

"Uhhhh..." Darwin mamaged to speak as he powered down. Gumball and Anais began to feel the same way. They then powered down with nervous faces.

"So, um, yeah I guess we'll be going now..." said Gumball backing away slowly. He then began to run down the hallway along with Anais and Darwin. They knew they were in big trouble for something like this. They then stopped to catch their breath.

"Dude, I don't know why we exploded! They weren't worthy!" said Darwin thinking about the consequences they would face, mainly with their mother.

"I know man! I don't know what I was thinking!" replied Gumball panting. Unfortunately, Principal Brown had seen the entire thing on the school security cameras.

"Wattersons!" shouted Principal Brown with his arms crossed. Gumball, Darwin, and Anais knew this wasn't a good sign. And now it's am even bigger problem. Not only Gumball's power was powerful enough to scare Tina, Jamie, and everyone else, the power was so great, it caught Chance's attention!

Meanwhile not too far away from the school before Gumball's huge power increase...

Chance was flying through the air, observing the other beings that lived in this world. He decided to remain hidden because he didn't want to be overwhelmed.

"I'll remain hidden for now. So far, no being in this world will even have a chance to even phase me, even at their maximum power." Chance said to himself. Just then, a power strong enough to get his attention spiked up!

"What?! This power...hmmm. So there may be some strong beings in this world after all. Now to find out where that power is coming from." said Chance flying off at a high speed following the sense of the power. When it fizzled out, Chance was confused.

"What?! But how? That power was incredible! Of course it's nowhere near any of my brothers or my father. But it did feel familiar." said Chance in confusion. He then began to fly off into where he thinks the power had come from.

Meanwhile back in Elmore Junior High...

"I am extremely dissappointed in you children! What do you have to say for yourselves?" scolded Principal Brown.

"We're sorry." said Darwin softly and nervously.

"Yeah. It won't happen again." added Gumball softly and nervously as well.

"That's not good enough! You will have detention this afternoon and a phone call to your mother!" replied Principal Brown. The kids gulped in fear as they imagined their punishments. After a long boring time in detention at the end of the day, Nicole brought her kids home unhappily.

"What did I tell you about using your powers for something unnecessary?!" scolded Nicole as she drove furiously along the road.

"We're sorry mom! Honestly!" Gumball replied nervously.

"Yeah it won't happen again!" added Darwin also nervous. Anais was too nervous to even speak. Nicole sighed and calmed down a bit.

"Okay maybe you didn't exactly mean to do it. But if I ever catch you doing such things again, I won't be easy on you next time!" Nicole responded in an angry tone of voice.

"Y-y-yes Mrs. Mom!" said Darwin nervously.

"No...problem." added Gumball.

"Good! Now I want you kids to tell me exactly what happened tonight." said Nicole as they continued home. Little did they know that Chance was flying above them! He had found the source of the power and predicted it to come from Gumball!

"So my predictions point to that blue and possibly preteen cat having that incredible power. I'll follow him around and see if he transforms again. If it's not him, then I'll go back to that school-like place tomorrow and search for it myself." said Chance as he followed the yellow car down the road while in the air.

 **Oh no! Gumball has the power Chance is searching for! What will become of Gumball and the rest of his siblings? Are they doomed? Or will Gumball put up a fight with this psycho? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Okay guys, I noticed that in the first chapter, Chance was in space. Now I know Saiyans can't live in space. But I thought it would make more sense if the dimensional portal was in space. And he was unconscious so I guess he could've survived somehow. But anyway, I hope you guys are liking this story so far! SPOILER: Gumball and Chance will finally meet in the next chapter!**


End file.
